


Aftermath

by Darklingpda



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklingpda/pseuds/Darklingpda
Summary: after Aziraphale's shop burns down, Crowley takes it upon himself to comfort him. despite how awkward it was, and how difficult it was to ignore the butterflies in his stomach at calming his best friend/crush.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	Aftermath

They were sitting in front of the bookshop. Well, what remained of the bookshop anyway. Crowley was quiet as he was watching Aziraphale with a careful gaze, unsure what to do. He'd never had to do something like this, for for the past millennia Crowley and aziraphale had taken to pretending they didn't care about each other. and yet, here he was, next to Aziraphale, who was crying, by the way, in front of the burnt ruins of his beloved bookshop.

"You don’t _understand,_ Crowley, all of those books! Just gone! Burnt to a crisp!” Aziraphale sobbed, sniffling loudly as he blew snot into a handkerchief, Crowley swallowing thickly as he hovered over Him nervously, unsure what to do.

He took in a shaky breath as he came to terms with the fact that he had to do something, _anything,_ to get him to stop crying. He shifted where he sat, sitting in front of Aziraphale. “I think you’d be surprised as to how much i understand, Angel.” he murmured softly, remembering how sad he’s been at the burning of the library of alexandria. He reached up with a steady hand to wipe away Aziraphale’s tears, letting his hand rest there for a while, gently cupping Aziraphale’s cheek.

Suddenly, Aziraphale launched himself into Crowley’s arms, his sobs quieted as he shoved his face into Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley froze at the action, his brain blue-screening for a moment. Hesitantly, he hugged Aziraphale back, rubbing his back gently as he squashed him quietly, whispering soft comforts into his ear. 

They stayed like that for a while, until Aziraphale had evidently had enough, pulling back to wipe away the last tear on his face. He was looking down bashfully, a blush on his face that was so adorable it made the already intense butterflies in his stomach to increase tenfold. Crowley cleared his throat nervously, throwing Aziraphale a quick smile before he patted Aziraphale’s shoulder awkwardly, turning around to leave. 

“Wait!” came aziraphale’s voice when Crowley went to leave, and he froze, turning around to face Aziraphale with a curious look on his face. “Yes, angel?” he spoke gently, fiddling with the zipper to his jacket. Having succeeded at stoping Crowley from leaving, he flushed bright red, shifting on his feet. “Could- would you mind if i stayed with you? Y’know, because my home was just burnt down?”

Aziraphale looked hopeful, his eyes shining with trust as he looked up at Crowley. He smiled softly, nodding slightly as he reached out his hand, silently asking Aziraphale to take it. Which he did, of course, gratefully.

  
  



End file.
